Frozen Passion Toshiro's Seventeen
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: OMG I'm Seventeen Series; HitsugayaxRan Shiro-chan is 17 and human, what will Hinamori have to say about this?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Wonderwall by Oasis

SEVENTEEN SERIES; TOSHIRO

_Frozen Passion_

"_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now" Wonderwall By Oasis_

_Chapter one; Peach and Ginger_

"Where is she?" Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes flash with a ferocity in the quiet moonlight as he steps under the shadow of the overpass. The three dirty men holding wooden bats with nails protruding out of them sneer.

"We are supposed ta give this to ya." The man wearing a ripped leather jacket tosses a pink scarf on the ground, kicking it in front of Toshiro. "He said, 'Your kitten sure is a pretty thing, and if you don't hurry...When he is done with her, she might not _want_ you to save her." The group howls nasty comments and laughs in Hitsugaya's frowning face.

"Where?" He asks his voice hissing under his clenched jaw.

"Be here at midnight, tomorrow." The man in the jacket drops a folded up piece of paper to the floor. "If you are late...he is going to start cutting off parts, and it'll take you a month to collect enough to bury her." They walk away leaving Hitsugaya alone, the darkness casting a shadow over the anger on his face. He walks over and picks up the scarf and the next "Act" in the game he must play. He will play the madman's game to get back the one thing he refuses to lose. His gaze falls on the pink scarf he was accustomed to seeing wrapped her neck and arms. His eyebrows furrow noticing drops of blood around the center part where it would fall around her neck. Looking at the map he sprints away heading for the place he hid her sword, his feet pushing his body forward.

Nearing the outskirts of the city Toshiro climbs up a water tower and slumps to his knees on the scaffolding. Wrapping the pink scarf around his neck, he lays down making a pillow with the slack, gently rubbing his face with the soft knitted fabric with one hand, clutching her zanpaktou with the other. The peach and ginger fragrance of her scarf comforting him, and the echo of her distant laughter, lulling him to sleep.

XXXX

_Seven Days Ago......_

"They lassoed him with a rope on the roof? HAHAHA!"

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya could feel the beginnings of the second migraine of the week twinge at the base of his neck.

"C-Captain!" Rangiku's head popped around the corner to his office, her big silver eyes looking puzzled. "I thought you went out for a lunch meeting?"

"That was yesterday, and I can't really call watching Yachiru eat amanatto in the division eleven barracks a lunch meeting." Hitsugaya stands up to walk over and shut the door in her face when he feels light headed.

"Oh, did she give you some?" Rangiku teases him anxious to witness him red-faced, fully aware that amanatto is his favorite food.

"Grrr." He folds his hands in front of himself trying not to blush remembering the sweet flavor. Closing his eyes he runs his hand through his spiky white hair as another dizzy spell hits him. This time his knees buckle and the last sound he hears is Matsumoto calling his name.

_Day one; Reactions are brutal._

With a groan Hitsugaya wakes, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looks around the room. Not recalling how he ended up in the real world and coming to Urahara's store, he scratches at his head. Setting his feet on the floor he looks down at his clothes. He normally wears gray pants and a black shirt. What was he doing in these blue jeans and a blue T-shirt? Glancing down at his arms, he squints his eyes then holds his hands up to the light. Just then the door of his room slides open and Hitsugaya looks up to find Urahara, and Rangiku standing there with their mouths wide open.

"Matsumoto, how did I get here?"

"...." She can't even manage a reply as she walks over with her eyes huge just pointing her finger at him. The closer she gets the more alarmed Toshiro becomes, for several reasons. Matsumoto is quiet....Toshiro decided someone must have died or she was broke and was scared to ask him for another loan. Second and clearly a sign he was hallucinating...she didn't look quite so tall. Rubbing his eyes again his hand brushes away a long strand of hair from his face. Wait a minute...why is his hair so long? He is getting annoyed and Matsumoto had yet to utter a word, as she stands next to him.

"MATSUMOTO SAY SOMETHING! I'm getting freaked out!" Hitsugaya yells just as Rangiku pokes him on the shoulder.

"Y-You're freaked out! You should see what I see." Rangiku looks at him standing there with his hand on his hip and yelling her name like he always does. However, Rangiku is speechless as to why he looks so.... "OH MY GOD YOU ARE TALLER THAN ME!"

"That's just ridic-" Hitsugaya stops mid sentence noticing her breasts weren't eye level like normal.

"Look!" She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him, her breasts normally cut off all his oxygen smashing into his face. Her face draws up into a major pout. "Awe...I think I miss the short you."

"Get off!" They press into his back making his right eye twitch. "I am not short!"

"Not anymore..." She mumbles playing with her scarf, continuing to mope over the loss of her tiny captain.

"You are six foot tall Captain! Congratulations!" Urahara pulls Hitsugaya aside and starts talking to him, as a brilliant idea rains down from the heavens to rest upon Rangiku's shoulders.

"How did captain Kuchiki fix his problem?" Hitsugaya asks trying to keep calm, but for some reason he was more irritated than normal.

"Well," Kisuke pushes up his hat with his closed fan and grins. "He was motivated by love."

"Huh?" Toshiro stands there when his mouth open and the right side of his scrunched up, when a light flashes.

"Now smile!" Matsumoto says snapping picture after picture with her camera phone. "These are gonna make me a fortune at the Women's Shinigami fund raiser this year! I might win the trip to Tahiti!"

"MATSUMOTO! I'm not on display like some polar bear at a zoo!" Hitsugaya runs over and snatches her phone tossing it on the ground, then stomping on it with both feet.

"That was my pink phone!"

Returning to his previous conversation, Toshiro stifles a growl in his throat and watches Urahara hide his smirk behind his fan. "As, I was saying Hitsugaya-san. Kuchiki-san was overwhelmed with the desire to protect someone he loves."

"The only desire _I'm _overwhelmed with at the moment is, _murder._" His teal eyes flick over at Matsumoto as she pulls out another phone and continues taking pictures.

"Captain...so mean!"

"Don''t be so hard on her. It was her quick thinking that saved your life." Urahara looks over at the bubbly redhead pressing button's like a demon on her phone. "She was quite distraught when she arrived with you."

"She was?" Hitsugaya's voice lowers as his gaze falls to the floor.

"Yes, she was sobbing..saying she didn't know what to do. That if you died she would truly feel alone."

"Her thoughts have been a mystery to me since..." Hitsugaya's voice dies away as Ichimaru's face flashes in his mind.

"It's common not to value something until it's taken from you. Perhaps she realized this when she thought you were in danger of dying."

Hitsugaya had to give Urahara a bit of respect, he certainly had a way with words. The white-haired captain ponders the meaning behind Urahara's words as he follows behind Matsumoto walking to Orihime's house. Her voice floating around in the air light and worry free, as the cooling autumn breeze blows her hair. Without a doubt, Matsumoto has always been by his side. How would he react if she suddenly vanished? Shaking his head Toshiro enters Orihime's house and tries to ignore the female chatting. Matsumoto is trying to explain the situation to Orihime...He doesn't envy her, Orihime's mind is a frightening place, and there is noway he was going to listen them gossip about Byakuya and Rukia getting married. With only one place left to go Hitsugaya climbs out onto the roof and sits down putting his hand on his chin. Watching the blanket of night descend over the city, and feeling the evening dew coat his skin, he hears the faint giggle of the girls and sighs.

Just as he is about to drift to sleep the breaking of sticks wake him. Toshiro leans down to get a closer view look at the front of the house, seeing a small figure peeking in the windows of Orihime's house. Furrowing his brows together he jumps off the roof and sneaks up on the unsuspecting peeping tom. If he had Hyorinmaru he'd teach this asshole not to ever leer at women in this disgusting way.

"Don't move."

"AH! " Kon turns around to see a tall man with a very angry black aura. "Don't hurt me I'm just a lovable stuffed lion!" Holding up his stuffed paws he begins to weep loudly.

"What are you doing here Kon?"

"Huh? Do you know me?" His tears vanish as he points to the window. "Behold, the promised land." Hitsugaya leans on the window frame seeing the girls dancing around practically naked in skimpy bath towels. Everything bouncing around happily including Hitsugaya's teal eyes, a red blush colors his cheeks. Blinking for a moment he turns on Kon as rage creeps up in his stomach.

"Don't spy on naked girls!" Hitsugaya yells at the top of his lungs scaring Kon so bad he runs away in utter terror.

"What's going on out here?" Matsumoto still barely wearing the bath towel, pokes her head out the front door to find Hitsugaya leaning near the window. "Captain!" Matsumoto looks at him, Hitsugaya is certain she is thinking the absolute worst possible conclusion. Hitsugaya braces himself for the slap across his face and the inevitable screams. Matsumoto pulls him into the foyer and pushes him against the wall. "If you wanted to see you could've just asked." Matsumoto tugs at her towel, as Hitsugaya panics and tries to keep it on her.

"I don't want to!" Hitsugaya yells turning his head away, with the towel tug of war continuing.

"Why not!" She pushes her breast against his chest as the towel begins to slip. "Something wrong with my breasts?" Her entire thought process is what's wrong here. Hitsugaya has nowhere to run and presses his back into the wall, covering his face with his hand.

"What's going on?" Orihime walks around to foyer, her gray eyes growing round.

"Captain, was spying on us through the window! He is a pervert! Isn't it great!" Rangiku laughs poking at Hitsugaya's red face. Orihime walks up to Hitsugaya and slaps him so hard he slides down the wall landing on his bottom.

"Now that's the reaction I was expecting!"

XXX

Author's notes; Hey all! Sorry this is so late...forgive me! I hope everyone enjoys the new seventeen story. Please review it help me write faster knowing people are waiting on my next chapter. I decided to connect this story with Byakuya's. It's only a tad, and just for a bit of comedy. I hope everyone will notice I tried to keep Shiro-chan in character as much as possible in this chapter. He has a strong respect for women after all, I don't want hate emails saying I made him a lecher o.o Please keep in mind he is human now and in future chapters mayhem will reign! I will update often so you may want to put me on alert. Reviews are love...I need love..snivels. Above all...ENJOY!


	2. Do I want her to?

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Seventeen Series; Toshiro

_Frozen Passion_

_**氷原の夢を見る**__**  
I dream of an ice field **_

Chapter 2 Part 1.

"_The best proof of love is trust."___Joyce Brothers

"_**Matsumoto....I'm dreaming again...of a field of ice." **_

**Five days ago;**

"Matsumoto..." His dry scratchy throat makes his voice crack, as Hitsugaya struggles to get up from the futon. He manages to crawl over to the kitchen, pull himself up to the sink and shove his head under the faucet. Turning the knob, the cold water falls over his head, instantly sending a cooling shiver down his spine. Sliding down the cabinet he crashes to the floor his white hair drenched as he passes out.

"Just look at you!" Matsumoto drags him back to the futon and covers him with a blanket."I was only gone five minutes!"

"Where have you been?" His deep voice asks as he kicks off the blanket. "It's so hot in here."

"To the store around the corner, I got you a fever reducer." She tugs the blanket back over him and gives him the medicine with a bottle of water.

"What is wrong with me...everything hurts." He moans after swallowing the pills and shoving the blanket off.

"You have a cold." She puts her hands on her hips and swishes her finger in the air. "I warned you not to sleep on the roof..seriously!"

"Well, sleeping outside never bothered me before!" His voice croaks as he tries to sit up so he can yell at her. His energy is sapped, he flops back down putting his head on the pillow in defeat. "I feel like I'm dying." The fever making his cheeks bright pink and sweat collect on his upper lip.

"Typical man, one little cold and he thinks he is dying." Rangiku kneels next to him and puts her hand to his forehead. Toshiro notices her expression change, becoming softer and a worried wrinkle appears on her brow.

"Where is Orihime?"

"She is staying with Tatsuki until you feel better." She replies placing a wet cloth over his damp head.

"Matsumoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Talk..." His teal eyes veiled by his long bangs close, listening to her soothing voice as the fever confuses his mind. "to me."

"Alright.."

He listens to everything she says no matter how trivial and unimportant it seems to him. With his eyes closed and unmoving he endures her gossip. The habit he had developed a decade ago to deal with her chatty nature. However, when Ichimaru left, she stopped talking to him. He would often catch her staring out a window, or talking to herself in a somber tone of voice. The sorrow that she masks under her flirty, cheerful nature. Toshiro knew, but never spoke of it, the abandonment of Ichimaru Gin hurt her deeply. Yet, somehow right now she did bother him in the least. Her company is a relief to the sudden changes in his body and daily routine.

"I knew you would grow up tall and be devastatingly handsome.....my captain." Her voice grows quiet; he feels her hand on his bangs as she brushes the hair from his brow. The softness of her voice, the sincerity of her words cause a twinge in his chest. Just for a moment he considers opening his eyes to ask what she means. _"I'm hallucinating...thinking she likes me. Do I want her to?"_

XXXX

"_I am...you boy."_

"_Hyorinmaru.....where are you?" _Waking startled he opens his eyes to Matsumoto sleeping on the sofa. Her long honey-colored hair flowing down the edge of the pillow she is resting on, always looking so soft and warm. It's not her hair that's warm, it's her. Matsumoto always brings with her a warmth he could never express. Even as a child in Rukongai, no one got very close to him. Hinamori left for the academy and living with Grammy was good. Grammy was the only one to never make him feel cursed. Then he met Matsumoto at a candy shop, she told him he was hurting the only person that loved him unconditionally. Leaving Grammy was hard...she waved him goodbye with a smile on her face. That precious smile, he never forgot it.

Matsumoto's warmness replaced the emptiness in his aching heart. Never too far away, she has been more constant and trustworthy than he thought possible. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he gets up, smelling something cooking he heads to the kitchen. The simmering pot on the stove draws his attention; lifting the lid a pleasant aroma fills his nose as his stomach grows. His mouth waters as his teal eyes slant over to Matsumoto's sleeping form. He wasn't aware she could cook, the last time they stayed at Orihime's house she bought everything from the convenience store.

After finishing his second bowl of soup, he takes a shower washing away the foul smell of sweat he had accumulated during the day. Walking back into the living room he sees Matsumoto and Orihime chatting. Orihime hangs up some clothes on a hook, then waves good bye, exiting rather quickly.

"Orihime still mad at me?" He asks leaning on the wall near the doorway.

"I don't think she has figured out you are Hitsugaya-kun, as she likes to call you." She laughs going over to sit down on the sofa.

"Do I look that different?" He swipes at his hair dangling in his face.

"You look..._nice_." She replies without looking up at him, hiding her face behind a magazine.

"What the hell does that mean?" He folds his hands in front of his chest turning away from her.

"What? Nice is good....it's a decent compliment."

"I know what nice means, you think I never listen to your "girl talk?" He walks over and snatches the magazine away from her and leans his face near hers. "I don't want to look _nice_....Nice is the kiss of death."

"I didn't mean it bad! " She tosses the magazine on the floor and gets a chair from the kitchen. "Fine...I suggest a haircut." Dragging the chair into the bathroom she points for him to sit. Walking past her he sits down, focusing his large aqua eyes at the mirror behind the sink.

"Damn... I don't look nice at all! I look like that chick who crawled out of the well after thirty years!"

"Sadako?" Matsumoto laughs pulling out a hairbrush and begins to brush his hair. "You crawl out of the T.V. Tonight and I'm outta here."

**Author's notes' Hey all This is half a chapter...I'm sorry it isn't complete. My story keeps getting removed...no clue why. So I thought I'd add a chapter to see if it helped it stay up there. I will finish the chapter today, I'm sorry again that it stops just when a good part was happening. The hits are really low and I am a bit sad about that. However, maybe some of you can't read it yet. Please drop me a review..keep in mind it's half a chapter though. I will post thank you to reviewers on the next full chapter cuz the story hasn't gotten a fair look from people yet. It will get better trust me!!**


	3. Haircuts, and True love

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Frozen Passion**_

_**氷原の夢を見る**__**  
I dream of an ice field **_

_**氷の気配がする**__**  
I can feel the ice **_

_**Chapter2.5 **_

"Sadako?" Matsumoto laughs pulling out a hairbrush and begins to brush his hair. "You crawl out of the T.V. Tonight and I'm outta here." Through the mirrors reflection he observes her pull out a pair of scissors.

"You are mine!" _Snip! Snip! _She grins like a cat holding up the scissors. As the excess hair is thrown in the trash she starts to shape it carefully. Her hands slipping through his hair and gently tugging up to trim the ends. He notices how feminine her hands are, with just the right about of nail. Her fingertips graze his right ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"Don't look so scared, I'm not going to hurt you...much!" _Snip! Snip! _She laughs moving to his right side and trimming around his ear. "Turn..no this way." She grabs his chin and his face bumps into her breasts. He starts to wiggle in the chair, as her ample bosoms continue to caress the side of his face. "Hold still." Is she completely unaware his face is touching them? Biting down on his lip he tries to remain calm. The pleasant smell of peaches and ginger drift over him and he clenches his teeth. With every motion her soft breasts brush against his cheek and nose, he feels heat spread in his groin. He isn't used to the intense sensations, struggling not to get a hard on just from smelling her...and bumping into her. Rangiku's fingertips glide up his neck and tug on his white locks, checking the length she moves around to trim his bangs.

Hitsugaya fights back a moan in his throat and shuts his eyes tight. This woman is driving him crazy, and to be fair she always has. However, the current form of torture is cruel even by Matsumoto's standards.

"Captain, don't look so angry. I promise to take good care of you." She says poking her finger between his furrowed eyebrows causing him to open his eyes. His turquoise eyes flash open to her lovely...round...breasts. IN HIS FACE! They are right there, he is practically breathing on them. He could stick out his tongue and....STOP! Don't think about that...it's Matsumoto, after all! Oh~no....

"M-Matsumoto, I think that's enough."

"Not yet, I'm almost done."

If she sees it's all over for him, she would probably announce it in the monthly women's shinigami journal. He can imagine the photo spread of him along with the headline.. "My captain's a MAN!" Rangiku leans over him and blows some stray hairs off his ear.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"What!" She jerks up her boobs bounce happily with her, and hit his face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Hitsugaya pushes her and the chair out of the bathroom slamming the door in her confused face.

XXX

**Matsumoto;**

"He has been in there a half an hour." Matsumoto whispers into the cell phone receiver. "Yoruichi! You think he is alright?"

"What were you doing? I know what I would do with him HAHAHA!" Yoruichi clears hers throat nervously. "Kisuke says hi."

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just cutting his hair!"

"Well, he is seventeen and human. So breathing on him would make him-"

"NOOOOOO? You think?" Rangiku's eyes bulge out as the realization falls on her that her tiny captain, wasn't so tiny anymore. "Yoruichi..." Matsumoto's eyes fill with tears.

"Why are you sad about it?"

"He will find some bimbo with better boobs, who calls him _Shiro-chan_." Matsumoto's voice goes high pitched in a mocking tone. "Some vapid bitch who...who cleans!".

"Ran, first better boobs than you. Doesn't exist. Second, do you want to be the bimbo?"

"I-I don't know..I just don't want to lose him."

"Really?" Yoruichi smiles wide basking in her brilliance. "So if I call a certain lieutenant, who happens to be a childhood friend, and set them up on a date. That would be ok?"

"Don't care, it's fine with me." Rangiku pouts.

"Oi, Kisuke! Can I get Hinamori on speaker phone?"

"You bitch!"

"HAHAHA! So maybe you do want to him." Yoruichi teases having way to much fun with Rangiku.

Hitsugaya walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders. His teal eyes slanting over to Rangiku then the floor.

"He just got out of the shower!" Rangiku whispers in the phone receiver. "He has no shirt on! What am I going to do?"

"Ok, here is what you do...pounce him."

"What! Are you serious?"

"It worked on Kisuke...you should have seen his face! HAHAHA!"

"I-I don't kno-"

"HAHAHA..I once half morphed and kept my kitty ears and tail. I thought Kisuke was going to explode! Ran have you ever had a forty-eight hour orgasm?"

"I-I-no....."

"Look, if you want to keep him. You better make sure he is yours before he returns. Hinamori has been trying to get leave to visit him."

Hitsugaya sits on the sofa rubbing his damp hair with the towel he had around his neck. His chest is toned and muscular, looking very touchable to Rangiku. Touchable in a sinful, I don't care if I burn in hell kind of way.

"Yoruichi..."

"Hmmm?"

"Is wanting him so no one else can have him, a bad thing?"

"Ah, true love. It's music, hearts, flowers, and greed."

"I'm being selfish, how can you say it's true love?"

"Rangiku, love is selfish, greedy and needy."

"I feel so much better now..."

**Author's notes; As promised my second half of the chapter! The first half was kind dull sorry. But I had to get through it for this part! ENJOY! And review please!**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers...**

**Mebehatz**

**Echoingly artistic**

**Electra red **


	4. Cold hurts

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Frozen Passion**_

_**氷原の夢を見る**__**  
I dream of an ice field  
**__**氷の気配がする**__**  
I can feel the ice  
**__**声が聞こえる こだましている**__**  
I hear a voice echoing **_

Chapter 3;

"_Whether it's because of my silver hair, my turquoise eyes, or my cold disposition,  
Everyone says I'm "like ice."_

"_Matsumoto...you were never afraid of me.....why?" He whispers flipping open his cell phone to her smiling face. "Breathing without you...is difficult."_

**Five nights ago;**

"You say something captain?" Matsumoto pops her head into the kitchen her silver eyes wide with curiosity.

"No." He returns his gaze out the window and continues staring up at the moon.

"Aren't you tired? I made up your bed for you." Matsumoto walks up beside him still marveling at his new height.

"You made up my bed....?" He looks at her in disbelief, then his look turns suspicious. "What did you do?"

"What! Like I can't be domestic without it meaning something!" Matsumoto replies flipping her hair off her shoulder sending her sweet fragrance drifting over Toshiro's nose.

"Matsumoto..." He spoke calmly breathing in her aroma, without looking in her eyes. Denying himself the urge to put his arm around her. "You see the light ring around the moon."

"Yes."

"It's called a halo, it's caused by the ice crystals in the atmosphere reflecting the light." He had no idea why he was telling her about this, or why she has always listened to him. For some reason he felt the desire to keep her standing next to him. He'd realized a decade ago she was comforting. Always chatting and bubbly, to balance his quiet and reserved nature.

"You miss him, Hyorinmaru."

"His voice is gone, his ice...is gone. It's like I can't breathe."

"Captain Kuchiki got his powers back, I'm positive you will too." Matsumoto glances over at him his white hair almost glowing in the moonlight. For a moment he looks vulnerable an expression she hasn't seen him make before. Opening her fingers, she considers reaching out for him.

"Matsumoto..." Turning to her he clenches his right hand into a fist and takes a deep breath. Her hair looks soft, he wonders if it feels soft too. She looks pretty in the moonlight. Does he want to say that? To her FACE? Nah, he couldn't possibly say that. It isn't cool sounding, and Toshiro Hitsugaya is the epitome of cool.

"Captain?"

"I-I'm going for a walk." Both hands curl as he heads for the door, to escape the pull of her presence.

"Take a jacket!" She calls out to him but is answered with the door slamming. "It's supposed to rain."

Matsumoto walks over to the window, as he disappears down the road. The street lights illuminating the sidewalk cast his tall shadow across the road. "Why do I always fall for the ones who walk ahead of me?" She presses her hand to the cool glass window, watching the leaves float on the wind. "He is nothing like Gin. He is..."

Patting her hand into her palm Rangiku decides to stop running from her feelings. She would make Toshiro Hitsugaya fall for her....no matter what. The question is how? Her silver eyes reflecting in the moonlight mirror, the sparkling ideas bouncing around in her mind. The sudden flash of lightening crashes outside announces Rangiku Matsumoto has a plan! She will get her captain, he has no choice. After all, what man can say no to her? One doesn't exist. It would have to wait until later, the deteriorating weather outside was concerning Rangiku. Her captain left without a jacket and an umbrella. "He is just getting over a fever, the rain will make him ill again."

Throwing on a raincoat and floppy yellow hat, Matsumoto grabs a red umbrella and runs out the door to look for him. Running along the street in the direction she saw him vanish down. Her foot slips making her slow down. "It's freezing rain?" Panicking she runs faster, her head turning to look down each intersection she passes. Reaching the edge of the city limits looks up in the distance is an old water tower. "He likes high places." Jogging up the dirt path then cutting through a patch of trees, she trips on a rock. Her umbrella goes flying out of her hands as she tumbles to the ground. "Tch, I cut my knee." Getting up and she chases down her umbrella and press on to the old water tower.

"Captain!" She calls out to him over the noise of the storm. He sees her standing below with a bright red umbrella wearing a funny looking hat. He climbs down the tower and watches as she wraps her coat around him. When she pushes the fuzzy yellow hat down on his head, he notices blood running down her leg.

"You are hurt." He says furrowing his eyebrows, as the blood drips down her bare leg.

"Never mind that! We have to get out of the storm!" She yells as the wind blows her orange hair around, stinging her worried face. Her silver eyes dart to a small building behind the water tower. Grabbing his hand she jerks him, through the night storm to the door of the old looking building.

"Why is it locked, it's abandoned!" Turning the knob she frowns, and begins kicking the door.

"On Three?" Hitsugaya replies, "One...Two... Three!" They both kick open the door and step inside.

His eyes scanning the room notice the bunches of dried flowers hanging from the ceiling. Pulling off the soaked hat he walks over to a desk and drops it.

"Oh a coffee pot!" Matsumoto replies excited then frowns. "There's no running water right?"

"Try in the bathroom." He points to the open door in the far right corner. "Looks like who ever works here is using it to dry flowers." He looks through the unlocked desk and finds hunting and horticulture pamphlets. "This is a conservation office, for the forest next to the nearby."

"There's no hot water, but we have a coffee pot." Matsumoto fills the coffee pot and turns it on exhaling.

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes?"

"Why does it hurt?" He asks bracing his hands on the desk to keep from falling.

"Hurt? Are you wounded?" She walks over and gasps. "Your lips are blue, and you are shaking."

"What's wrong with me? Do I have another fever?" His hands and feet were stinging his arms feel like tiny needles are stabbing his skin.

"You are cold." She walks over to him and puts her hands on his cheeks. "No you are freezing cold."

"Hmm." Water drips off him pooling at his feet weighing down his clothes and hair. He looks at the bumps on his skin curiously.

"Take off your clothes."

"In a minute." He mumbles not paying much attention to her, instead focusing on the strange sensations his body is giving him.

"What do you mean in a minute?" She walks over to him and starts yanking on his shirt. "You are going to get hypothermia, it kills humans!"

"I have never been cold before. It's interesting, and is painful."

"We have to get you warm right away." Matsumoto opens a closet, finding towels and a futon. She pulls it open and returns to his side. "Go in the bathroom and take everything off." She hands him a towel and he vanishes. He reappears with the towel wrapped around his waist, his toned chest exposed reminding Rangiku he isn't a child anymore. He looks a little too good, Rangiku shut her eyes and points to the seat in front of her. "Sit."

He tightens the skimpy towel around his hips and slides into the chair. He feels her rubbing the towel on his hair slowly. Her touch is gentle and soothing even in the horrible cold of the room. He suddenly feels tired as a wave of exhaustion flows over him his head droops.

"Don't fall asleep!" She yanks him from the chair and leads him to the futon. "Gotta get you warm, get in the bed."

"You just told me not to go to sleep!"

"Get in there before I make you...." She leers at him briefly then reaches for the towel around his waist.

"MATSUMOTO! I-I'm still your captain." He tries to step away from her when she grabs him by the arms. Matsumoto considers her options as his lips turn a darker shade of blue.

"Not according to Soul Society. Right now you are just another human."

"WHAT!"

"They said... You aren't a captain until you get your powers back. Now get in bed Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"Oh, I'm having a bad dream." He walks over to the futon and climbs in. Resting his head on the pillow, his eyes follow Matsumoto as she vanishes inside the bathroom. "A baaaad dream with a wet and sexy Matsumoto. Where she says my name and I like it."

He hears the door open and watches in utter terror as Matsumoto walks into the room with a skimpy towel wrapped around her, barely covering half her breasts. Her tiny feet pad over to the futon.

"Roll over, it's cold!"

"What!" He sits up suddenly his turquoise eyes popping open.

"It's the fastest way to warm us up." She doesn't wait for him to dart out of the bed. She lays down on her side and pushes him back down next to her. "Just put up with it, I'll stay awake and watch for the storm to blow over."

"Matsumoto?" Reluctantly he lays back down and turns on his side to give her more room.

"What is it?"

"Does my coldness hurt you like hypothermia?"

"No, you have never been cold to me. But, I have always preferred the cold, I hate the heat. I despise the desert more than anything."

"I would never want to hurt you, ever." Soon as the words left his lips he feels her breasts press into his back and her peachy smell cloud around him. How am I supposed to sleep with her breasts practically warming up every muscle I have! _Every...muscle_...It's just cruel! Her smell though, it's sweet and he could breathe it in forever.

XXX

Stirring, he feels warm. Warmer than he has been in a long time. With his mind still half asleep he moves toward the heat and incredible fragrance. Sighing he rubs his face into the soft pillow to go back to sleep.

"S-Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya's eyes pop open recognizing the familiar voice..... "Hinamori? What are you doing here?"

"What am I-I doing.....WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Chapter 4; Day four...Hinamori and Matsumoto's epic cat fight.

**Author's notes; Okies here we go with chapter 3! Reviews are nice takes just a minute! Hope you like it, not getting much feedback. Hang in there with me it's about to get nutty!**

Thank you to Crayzzegood

Echoingly-artistic

and Electrared.


	5. Epic Cat fight Round ONE

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Wonderwall by Oasis.**

_**Frozen Passion**_

_**氷原の夢を見る**__**  
I dream of an ice field  
**__**氷の気配がする**__**  
I can feel the ice  
**__**声が聞こえる こだましている**__**  
I hear a voice echoing  
**__**圧し潰すような 包み込むような**__**  
squashing and wrapping **_

"_I can hear a voice." _

"_My name is….."_

_**Chapter 4; Day four The Epic Cat fight...Part One**_

Stirring, he feels warm. Warmer than he has been in a long time. With his mind still half asleep he moves toward the heat and incredible fragrance. Sighing he rubs his face into the soft pillow to go back to sleep.

"S-Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori? What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya's eyes pop open recognizing the familiar voice. He looks up to Hinamori's furious face hovering above his. "You are too close." He mumbles pulling the covers over his exposed chest.

"What am I-I doing... WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO CLOSE!" Hinamori's voice shrieks waking Matsumoto and causing Hitsugaya to bounce slightly. Toshiro's mind snaps into focus as his eyes widen in a panic with the realization his "pillow" is Matsumoto. Not just Matsumoto, but her two _very_ large, _very_ warm and _very _fluffy, breasts. The breasts that he has been snuggling all night, enjoying like a cloud are smashed into his face. Ok, he is on top of her to be fair, but a strong sense of foreboding falls over Toshiro. In the form of Hinamori's shadow above him. He can tell nothing about this situation is going to be fair, or end in a friendly hair ruffle from Hinamori.

"S-She is the one t-t-too CLOSE!" Hinamori gapes at the two of them, arms wrapping around each other like l-lovers! This isn't happening! He is older and gosh he is handsome!

"It's not as bad as you think, Hinamori." Hitsugaya reaches under the blanket securing the towel around his waist and gets out of bed. He is careful to cover Matsumoto's naked body with the blanket, stealing a quick glance at her round silver eyes before walking into the bathroom to get his clothes. _"She looks amused...she would. Devil Woman."_ His ear straining from the bathroom to hear anything coming from the room. He doesn't have to wait long.

"What brings you here Hinamori?" Matsumoto asks standing with the blanket barely covering her assets, not bothering to wrap it around the back of her. Hinamori is wrong if she thinks her screaming will intimidate Rangiku Matsumoto. No one scares Matsumoto...she has stood up against far tougher opponent than this little girl. However, she is his closest friend doesn't want to disrespect her. She actually feels compassion for her. As a woman, she understands jealousy very much.

"I-I got leave to come check on Shiro-chan. I was worried about him, since he is human a-and older. I just followed _your_ reiatsu." Hinamori's eyes flick to the bathroom door when it opens revealing a fully dressed Shiro-chan.

His teal eyes flash over Matsumoto's small round bottom up the curves connecting her lower back to the tattoo. His lower lip parts in awe as his eye trails up her spine following the tail of a great blue dragon with it's wings outstretched. "_It's Hyorinmaru...how does she know what he looks like?"_ He almost spoke the words aloud but is interrupted by Matsumoto's calm voice.

"That's nice of you Hinamori-_chan, _but I'm taking care of Captain Hitsugaya." Matsumoto's voice has a certain tone to it.

"I know..that's why I came to check on him!" Now Hinamori's does. Hitsugaya's eyes move from Matsumoto's back as he walks in between the two most important women in his life. What is happening here? He wonders as both women fold their arms in front of there chests and frown.

"You, insinuating something Hinamori-_chan_?" Matsumoto's voice shows a hint of irritation.

"That you are trying to take advantage of him Rangiku-_Oba-san._" Hinamori's fists clench up, her face turns blood red as she glares at Matsumoto.

"_Oh no, she called Matsumoto middle aged." _Toshiro's eyes dart from one girl to the other as they speak.

"Mi-middle ag-" Rangiku stares at Momo with her hands on her hips. All her "sympathy" just went on a rampage inside her mind. In fact Haineko is hissing her ass off screaming to scratch her eyes out. "I am the same age as captain Kuchiki! Little girl!"

"Too old for someone like me, who is in her prime."

"Prime! Don't make me laugh, you don't even have a handful! Any decent man wouldn't bother with those little nubs." Matsumoto hands make a grabbing motion as she laughs in Momo's face.

"At least mine, aren't sagging to the floor." Momo tilts her nose in the air.

"My tits don't sag, and no one has complained before!" Rangiku growls at Momo ready to throw down the sheet and rip that little blue hair cover off her tiny head.

"Oh I'm suuure, Kami-sama only knows how many men who had the pleasure." Momo's shoulders lurch forward as sparks jump from her head to Matsumoto's.

"_Oh, shit!" _Hitsugaya stands there as the girls prepare to fight it out. If he was asked to gamble on this fight, he would be forced to put all his money on Matsumoto. Matsumoto is smarter than she looks and has street smarts.

"Oh No you didn't!" Matsumoto drops the towel and begins walking toward Momo, ready to claw her eyes out.

"Oh I think I just did! Come on! I'm not scared of you, even if I am outnumbered!" Momo pushes up her sleeves walking toward Matsumoto.

"Outnumbered?"

"By you and your gang of boobs!"

_Round One FIGHT!_

Matsumoto puts Momo in a headlock as Momo reaches up and pinches her face then stomps her foot.

"OW!" Matsumoto's yells hopping on one foot. "If you wanna play that way fine!" Matsumoto grabs Hinamori's hair by the hair bun and slams her head to her knee. "HA!"

"What kind of fighting is that!" Momo grumbles shaking the dizzy spell and standing up to grapple with her nemesis.

Hitsugaya's right eye begins to twitch as a headache begins in the base of his neck. Any other time he probably just roll his eyes and walk away. However, Matsumoto's naked body was distracting him to point he couldn't blink for fear of missing something bouncing around happily.

"It's called WW-something, I saw it on television."

"Figures, you would cheat by using moves I don't know!" Momo gripes and jabs to her right in a feint then connects with Matsumoto's abdomen with her left leg.

Matsumoto flies across the room and hits the corner of the desk with the middle of her back. Pain radiates around her spine and Matsumoto just barely dodges Hinamori's next kick.

"Ow!" Hinamori holds her injured foot as tears form in her dark eyes.

"Haha!" Matsumoto laughs then stops suddenly when Momo jumps on top of her and begins pulling on her hair.

They didn't see the white sheet flying toward them until it covered them in a curtain. They didn't notice the bucket of cold tap water above the sheet until, the moment when they both popped their heads out from under the sheet. They were to busy, fighting. Momo had both her thumbs pinching Matsumoto's cheeks as Rangiku was yanking on Hinamori's hair. That's when Toshiro poured it out and dropped the bucket over Matsumoto's wet hair. They both stopped and screamed from the cold water and looked around.

"EEEEKKK!"

"Where did he go?" They both say together after looking around the empty room.

_Round One _

_-END-_

_**Author's notes! Ok here is the epic cat fight part one! Teehee Review!!!!! Who do you think won the first round? VOTE! Lol! There will be three rounds and possible sudden death overtime. Depending on votes. Vote on my page in the poll! Oh, please have your voting done by 9/23/09. The fights will not be back to back chapters. But....could pop up at anytime soooo VOTE Review please! Hope you enjoyed the first cat fight! As for Shiro-chan please please no more PM flames ; ; he is human and seventeen I think any guy would be drooling over Matsumoto. My thank yous....**_

_**Paypi**_

_**Sashlee14**_

_**Crazyeegood**_

_**Echoingly-artistic!**_

_**Electrared**_

_**Soaringhellbutterfly**_

_**Ayamichan34**_


	6. The WOW Moment

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Frozen Passion**_

_**氷原の夢を見る**__**  
I dream of an ice field  
**__**氷の気配がする**__**  
I can feel the ice  
**__**声が聞こえる こだましている**__**  
I hear a voice echoing  
**__**圧し潰すような 包み込むような**__**  
squashing and wrapping  
**__**遠く鳴り響く 雷鳴のような**__**  
like thunder echoing in the distance **_

"_You heard a voice right? If you can find out where that voice comes from, you can control your powers."_

"_Matsumoto... the roar is louder now. Is it Hyorinmaru or Haineko?"_

**Day four; The** **"Wow." Moment**

"It's hypothetical! Don't laugh!" Toshiro puts his hands on his hips and turns away from the chuckling orange haired substitute.

"Ok! Ok!" Ichigo waves his hands in the air looks at Hitsugaya's reddish face. "Damn, I still find it amazing you are taller than me."

"Bastard!" He wrinkles his brow and starts to walk out the bedroom.

"Don't leave, I'll stop teasing you. Ok, let me see if I can get this straight. Your friend kissed, another friend, and now he doesn't know what to say or do."

"Yeah." Toshiro turns back around but, doesn't make eye contact. "He screwed up big time."

"Your friend didn't want to kiss, this other friend?"

"No, he did. It's just he didn't ask for permission." Toshiro's fists curl when he recalls his rude behavior.

"Did she smack you?"

"No."

"Ha! It _was_ you!" Ichigo's eyes blaze with curiosity. "Who did you kiss?"

"I really hate you Kurosaki."

"Just tell me who?" Ichigo pokes Toshiro on the shoulder with his index finger. "Come on I'm drooling over here!"

"I kissed MATSUMOTO ALRIGHT!" Toshiro's eye bulge out as his voice shouts out the horrible truth.

"Wow, you are kidding right?" Ichigo falls off his bed snickering. "HAHAHA!"

"Focus on helping me you ass." Toshiro kicks him in the butt.

"Well, you are still alive with all your.." Ichigo clears his throat. "parts. So I'd have to say... good job!" Ichigo gives him a dorky looking thumbs up.

"YOU SUCK AT ADVICE KUROSAKI!"

"What's the real problem Toshiro? Was it a pity kiss or something?"

"No, I told you. I didn't consider her feelings before mine."

"You don't regret kissing her, just not asking first. She didn't punch you or rip anything off. Seems like she was alright with it." Ichigo makes the thumbs up with both hands this time adding a big grin.

"It's wrong to touch... her."

"You are the only guy I have ever seen Matsumoto touch affectionately."

"She's affectionate with me." _I've never noticed it before, Kurosaki may have a point._

"Tell her you like her, it's obvious you do."

XXX

**An Hour Earlier;**

Rangiku's silver eyes lift upwards, to find her captain sitting high up on the scaffolding of the water tower. Climbing the the rusty ladder she reaches the top and sits next to Toshiro. Dangling her legs off the edge she looks at the view, last nights storm had knocked over a few trees and many branches. Stealing at glance at him she is surprised to find him staring at her.

"Hinamori?" He asks knowing she can always finish his thoughts.

"She has gone back to Soul Society, but warns me she will be back." She smiles turning her gaze back to the forests green landscape. "I explained nothing was going on between us, she was relieved." She had admitted to herself last night while watching his chest rise and fall, that he was out of her league. Even if it's the truth, it hurts inside to surrender the tiny hope that he will feel the same way about her. Rangiku biting on her lower lip conceals her sadness, and maintains her responsibility to be the happy, supportive person he needs around him.

"Why did you let her kick you into the desk?"

"Oh, she got a lucky kick in." Matsumoto waves her hands around, making light of his question.

"Do not lie to me Matsumoto, I'll ask again. This time tell me the truth, and I won't be angry." Toshiro's voice is low, with a hint of softness that surprises her. "Why did you let Hinamori kick you?" Toshiro reaches out and turns her head toward him, to force her eyes on him. His hand holding her chin radiates a warmth that Rangiku fights not to lean her cheek into.

"Hinamori is someone important to you. How could I hurt her?" Her eyes almost closed, locked on her lap, refusing to look at him._ He will see through you Ran if you don't have the balls to meet his gaze._

Hitsugaya's eyes narrow as he listens to her reply. _She is telling the truth, but something else is wrong with her. _Women are mostly a mystery to him, and Matsumoto more than any other._ When Ichimaru left she withdrew into some self-preserving shell, she's still...she is getting more distant. Why am_ I _getting pissed off?_

"Jealousy is the one emotion I can understand more than any other." _Now, Ran look at him, and give him the light flirty smile you always wear, the one that makes people at ease. _"Girls who are jealous, just want to know someone cares about them." She struggles parting her lips, failing miserably to show him that magic smile and look at him. _If I look at him, he might notice. No I'm positive he will notice, he notices everything._

"Enough." Hitsugaya pushes her down, pressing her back against the scaffolding. Rangiku's silver eyes grow wide in shock, he leans over her body. Bracing his weight on his hands, he props them beside her head. Her arms fall to her sides limp as his aquamarine eyes hover so close above her. "Matsumoto..." Toshiro's teal eyes travel around her face, taking in the way her hair lifts and falls in the breeze. "Why can't you look me in the eyes?"

_I know, I know, I know... _Rangiku shut her eyes, blocking out his angry look floating near her. Lifting her arm she bends her elbow over her face. _Don't see, Don't see me._

"Look at me!" Hitsugaya grabs her arm, tugging it from her face and holding it against the wooden planks with his hand. Her eyes pop open to him leaning down close with an intense expression. His head tilts down slowly, his large eyes watch to see if she pushes him away.

He parts his lips slightly, his gaze flicking from her lips to her eyes and back. Hearing her suck in a breath he lowers his lips, pressing them over hers lightly. With his heart pounding in his chest he fights the urge crush his mouth on hers. He closes his eyes calming himself as her peachy fragrance drifts past him carried by the winds. Her lips part encouraging him, he slides across her soft lower lip gently before pulling away. She tugs him closer, forcing his hand to leave her wrist so she can touch his soft looking hair. Feeling her hands reach up and slip through his hair sends a tingle of warmth in his stomach.

Rangiku has been kissed before but, nothing could have prepared her for the overwhelming feeling of her captains lips pressing against hers. The brief, chaste kiss would be her undoing. She simply had never experienced someone touching her so carefully. She felt her face glowing with desire, the heat of his kiss still lingering on her lips. Blinking several times she lays unmoving under him in shock.

"I-I'm sorry." He mutters before moving off her, climbing down the ladder, then vanishing inside the building.

"Wow." Rangiku whispers taking a deep breath, realizing she had held her breath the entire time. She marveled for a moment before sitting up how easily he had stirred a fire inside her. How his gentleness dominated her mind and body, sweeping her away so she forgets to breathe.

"What do you mean you are sorry?!" Rangiku asks throwing open the door and looking around for his tall white head. "He left." She walks over to the desk she had let herself be kicked into by Momo, and sits down in the nearby chair. She sticks out her lower lip and moves around a piece of paper on the desk with her index finger. "Don't say your sorry, don't be like _him_."

"Don't be like who?"

**Author's notes; Hey all Here is the next chapter of Frozen Passion. I want to thank all the people who reviewed chapter 4!**

**Soaringhellbutterfly**

**rkfollower**

**princessayla 1994**

**Electrared; not at all I personally can't stand Momo. She is weak minded.**

**Echoinglyartistic; Thanks the tattoo will be important later!**

**Nymwid; **

P.S. I hope you the reader don't mind this chapter was light on humor. Shiro is a serious guy, and Matsumoto is also. She just hides it better than anyone. This story will still be funny don't go away!! I just need some serious times, for the plot I have. I have issues with just writing fluff..Byakuya is Seventeen was pure fluff I almost died....Sigh my second most popular title, Bya is 17 Yaoi Edit has now become my most successful story to date. Stunned really my first Yaoi even. This weeks Bleach made me chuckle when Haineko called Matsumoto Oba-san...Kinda like I did in last weeks chapter LOL!


	7. Stay?

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

**For Echo!**

_**Frozen Passion**_

"**_Genius - to know without having learned; to draw just conclusions from unknown premises; to discern the soul of things."_**___Ambrose Bierce___

**Night Four; Stay**

"What do you mean you are sorry?!" Rangiku asks throwing open the door and looking around for his tall white head. "He left." She walks over to the desk she had let herself be kicked into by Momo, and sits down in the nearby chair. She sticks out her lower lip and moves around a piece of paper on the desk with her index finger. "Don't say your sorry, don't be like him."

"Don't be like who?"

"Oh Orihime? What are you doing here?"

"Come by my house around seven, See ya!" Orihime bolts out the door before Rangiku can think of a response.

XX

Hitsugaya drags his feet down the street walking to Orihime's house. He had spent the afternoon at Urahara's store helping him carry boxes from one room to another. He is hot and tired, on top of that he wants to talk to Matsumoto. He needs to apologize for his horrible behavior. _I need to see her face, I need to hear her laugh, and know everything will be fine. _Walking past the window he sees Matsumoto drinking milk from the carton with a towel wrapped around her curvy body.

Matsumoto glimpses her captains form as she drains the milk carton. Grinning slightly she let's the bath towel drop to give her peeping tom a decent show. She tries not to laugh when she hears him trip into the rosebushes.

"Damn it!" Hitsugaya pulls his torn shirt from the rosebush and frowns. "Leave it to Orihime to have rosebushes from hell."

"Captain is that you?" Matsumoto pops her head out the window to Hitsugaya covering his face. "Captain, did you get mauled by a dog?"

"Eh, no." He reluctantly peeks through his fingers finding her fully dressed in her shinigami clothes. "Thank god she is dressed."

"You say something?"

"Um, no."

"Well, get in here I'll take a look at your cuts."

Stepping inside Orihime's house, soon as he had slipped off his shoes she shoves him into the bathroom. He didn't put up much of a fight his fatigue from carrying boxes all day was setting in. His shirt was yanked off and the water turned on full blast. Soon as she left he felt relieved and got in the water to relax. However, Matsumoto barged right back in carrying towels and a small yellow rubber ducky.

"Matsumoto! What are you doing in here!" Toshiro snatches the towel hanging on a nearby hook to cover himself with.

"I brought you a bath buddy." _Squeak! _She squeezes the ducky before set him to float around in the water. "And I thought I'd wash your back for you!" She pulls out a bar of soap with a wash rag and walks to the tub.

"GET OUT I'LL WASH MYSELF!" Hitsugaya turns blood red then pale as he throws everything he can get his hands on to chase her out of the bathroom. The only thing left was the rubber ducky bobbing near his knees.

"Awe, so mean!" She grumbles shutting the door.

"Matsumoto, you still out there?"

"Yeah."

"You are never far away. I have always liked that about you." This is an ideal situation to apologize. He can't look at her and have to fight the urge not to touch her again. "If it weren't for you my granny and Hinamori would be dead. I-I want to tell you something." He lifts out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist.

"What is it?" She slides down the door to listen to his voice.

"About what I did at the water tower." He puts his hand on the doorknob, shutting his eyes he leans his head against the wood. "I-I'm so-"

"I don't want an apology!" She turns around and pushes the door open smashing into his nose.

"Are you seriously trying to kill me Matsumoto!" Blood drips down his lips from his nose.

"No." Rangiku pouts holding up her hand and activating a healing kidou.

"I-I sho-"

"Don't take it back I liked it!" Rangiku whirls around with tears filling her eyes, and runs to the door. She was definitely getting reassigned or fired. She would never be able to watch him sleep or sneak up on him to surprise him again. The worst part of all would be she wouldn't be the person he trusted most to back him up.

"Stop right there Rangiku!"

She froze with her hand on the door. _Did he just call me Rangiku? _She felt his warm hand wrap around her wrist and his other push the door shut.

"Don't run away from me. I know I ran away earlier, I won't do that to you anymore." He stood next to her water dripping down from his hair down his chest. His cheeks are flushed his heart pounding in his ears, terrified she will vanish. "I should have asked before kissing you." Letting her wrist go he drops his hand to his side.

Her name on his lips is enough to disarm any defense she might be able to launch at him. She simply didn't want to be anywhere but under his gaze. "Things are changing between us."

"I know, but I refuse to just ignore it." He moves his other hand off the door and threads it through his damp hair. "It's your choice, I would never force my feelings on you." He leans over her slightly as she backs into the wall behind her. "No matter what happens, I won't let those old bastards separate us, unless you desire it."

"Promise?" Her voice cracks exposing her weakness; the weakness he already understands.

"I swear." He whispers his voice heavy with feeling, his large turquoise eyes pleading. "Even if they tried I would find you. Please Rangiku... Stay?"

**Author's Notes; TADA! Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy! It took me four rewrites to get the dynamic between them believable. Was very hard. Did I do a good job? Shiro is very smart so I know he would understand her fears without her having to tell him. He has noticed in the anime the effect of Gin leaving her, but he hasn't come right out and said anything. Why? Because in my opinion it's respect. He respects her enough to believe she will be alright. She has proven to be alright enough to continue to function as his vice-captain.**

**Shiro is quite possibly the most intelligent character in the manga. He has excellent instincts for the truth. Face it we are all in love with him a bit. The manga could be rewritten just with him and I would drool into the keyboard watching it. Sorry about my rant, I had a rant about Hinamori but I deleted it LOL! Long story short....Rangiku didn't fall apart when Gin left, Hinamori should have recovered when the spell was broken. ( Aizen did in fact release it watch the epi where Aizen stabs her again.) They both were left and reacted differently. END RANT **

**Thank you to wonderful reviewers. Next chapter; Epic FIGHT round two! Reviews are love and I need love. **


	8. The date, a kiss, and a whisper

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Frozen Passion**_

_**氷原の夢を見る**__**  
I dream of an ice field  
**__**氷の気配がする**__**  
I can feel the ice  
**__**声が聞こえる こだましている**__**  
I hear a voice echoing  
**__**圧し潰すような 包み込むような**__**  
squashing and wrapping  
**__**遠く鳴り響く 雷鳴のような**__**  
like thunder echoing in the distance**_

_**この掌に触れる 花のような**__**  
like a flower touching my palm **_

"Matsumoto... Only the tiger has been able to stand next to the dragon as a worthy adversary. They are symbols of completeness, of harmony and balance. I know Haineko's secret... You are my tigress."

_Day three;_

"Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you at all." Rangiku turns her nose away from him, her feelings still prickly from earlier.

"Oh come on, you can't still be angry with me?" He turns her face so she has to look into his eyes.

"Your big eyes won't work on me anymore. I have developed an anti-Toshiro bakudo." She tries in vain not to look at his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"You are going to bind me?" Toshiro asks with his voice dead serious. He caresses her cheek with his thumb drawing her face close to his. He grins at her slightly out one corner of his mouth watching her face flush. "That's my favorite expression, let's see if I can make you blush deeper." He presses his lips to hers and waits for her to accept. She parts her lips with a sigh feeling his mouth slide over hers with a gentleness that makes her mind fog. "Rangiku, the kiss is over."

"Huh?" She blinks twice finding him standing up and waiting for her to follow him. "Oh, um sorry about that." Laughing nervously she stands, walking behind him, admiring how tall and handsome he looks. He is drawing a lot of attention from the group of girls standing in line for movie tickets. Rangiku couldn't blame them for whispering. Toshiro has always been attractive to her, like her own little bishounen. However, his older form is irresistible. His shoulders are broad, his torso lean with long legs, and a nice backside.

"Rangiku, walk next to me. Not behind me." His voice startles her and she almost jumps out of her sandals.

"Let's skip the movie, I don't mind if we go back early." Rangiku points her index fingers together and says a silent prayer he will relent. She had to give him credit for staying the course he chose. Her two attempts to get him to sleep with her last night had ended in failure. He slept in the bathroom all night despite her pleads to him that she would be good.

"Not happening, this is a real date. I'm not short cutting anything." He folds his hands over his chest and waits for her to catch up.

"What are we watching?" She smiles moving to sit down in the folding chair.

"No clue, I just pointed to a picture with zombies. Switch seats with me, that one has a spill on it."

"Oh I didn't see that."

Soon as the lights go down Rangiku starts stealing glances at him.

"Stop it Rangiku."

"What?" She leans over on his arm rest showing him a revealing view of the tops of her breasts.

"I'm not looking."

"Awe, come on! You know you want to!"

"I have been around them for over fifty years, they aren't that much of a mystery to me." He mumbles under his breath during the screaming of the horror movie playing.

"Are you saying...you don't like my breasts?!" Rangiku yells out standing to her feet, drawing a bunch of stares and a few giggles.

"Sit down!" He grabs her and pushes her back into the chair. "That is not what I'm saying." He motions with his finger for her to lean closer. "I'm saying they aren't my favorite thing about you."

"Oooh!" Her eyes grow round like saucers as his confession bounces around in her head. "Tell me what is!"

"Noway, you are half devil woman. You will find a way to use it against me for your own selfish gain."

"Meanie."

"If I kiss you will stop teasing me?" He lowers his eyes to her lips then to her shinning eyes.

"I swear!" She shakes her head enthusiastically and moves her face close to his.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori drops down out of nowhere and plants her lips on Hitsugaya's.

"That's my kiss!" Matsumoto yanks Hinamori off him, pointing her finger at her. "It took me an hour to wear him down enough to get that kiss!" Hitsugaya just slinks down in the theater seat covering his face in shame.

"I told you I'd be back! I'm going to rescue Shiro-chan from your evil clutches!"

"Hinamori-chan I think you have me mixed-up with your former _captain."_

"That's low even for a lush like you."

"I haven't had any alcohol in five days!" Matsumoto frowns looking at Toshiro who is just sitting in his seat watching the movie. "Say something!"

"Shhhhh!" People start throwing gummy bears and chocolates at the girls.

"It's true Matsumoto has been sober since I have been in the real world." Hitsugaya replies his voice completely flat sounding disinterested. His gaze never leaving the screen for a moment.

"Um, ladies..." The pimple covered manager shows up with a flash light. "I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both women yell scaring the teenager so bad he drops his flashlight and bolts out the door.

"Never get in the middle of a girl fight." Toshiro says tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

"Let's settle this like shinigami." Momo says swallowing her soul candy to switch to spirit form.

"Fine with me!" Matsumoto pulls out of her gigai.

"Hinamori....Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya's voice is deep and calm.

"WHAT!"

"No zanpaktou, no kidou, and stay inside this room where I can see you."

"AWE!"

Hitsugaya snaps his fingers and both women hand him their swords instantly. "Oh, and Matsumoto..." Toshiro whispers something in her ear causing her eye to bulge.

"Hinamori you are going down!"

**Author's notes;**

**I know I promised the epic fight round two but It's late and I'm tired ; ; So first thing TMW I'll type it out! Where did the idea come from to make Ran wait? Well, Shiro seems to be a guy who knows a lot about what romance is. I totally think he would be traditional. Ran on the other hand would totally try to get her way. I want to say special thank yous to the people who reviewed chapter 6 you are the best!**

**Nymwid; So glad you liked the kiss! I wanted it to be unique.**

**Electrared; More kisses soon!**

**rkfollower; Thank you so much, Shiro is hard to write for o.o I deleted and rewrote it four times.**

**Soaringhellbutterfly; I'm really happy you like it ;D**

**P.S. I honestly believe Matsumoto's Zanpaktou spirit is a tiger. **


	9. Cat Fight 2

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

Dedicated to Echoingly-Artistic and your awesome support for this story. Everyone check out her story! "Burn for this."

_**Frozen Passion**_

"_**A man who carries a cat by the tail learns something he can learn in no other way."  
Mark Twain **_

Round Two....FIGHT!

"Hinamori you are going down!" Matsumoto says confidently, the motivation of Toshiro's words still drifting in hers ears. "Hope you have acquired some advanced Hakuda techniques."

"Why?" Hinamori steps into the aisle away from the rows of seats glaring daggers at Matsumoto. "Think you can make me break a sweat?"

"I will not hold back this time." Matsumoto replies lifting her hands up, holding them open palms facing her opponent.

"You show restraint? Don't make me laugh!" Hinamori's right cheek turns up with a smirk. "You don't even restrain your _breasts_."

"Bra straps dig into my shoulders!" Matsumoto grumbles moving in to block Hinamori's first right kick with ease. Hinamori counters her block lifting up her opposite leg landing a knee in Matsumoto's gut. They both begin to increase their speed with flash steps, Rangiku blocking every kick and punch Momo sends toward her. After thirty minutes both women were beginning to see flaws in the others defenses. Momo moves quickly kicking off the left wall of the darkened theater flying at her target. The wave of energy blowing around the hair of the oblivious movie goers, as chainsaws roar and screaming fills the room.

Matsumoto sees an opening and steps into Hinamori's next kick, grabbing her leg she lifts and flash steps up slamming Momo into the ceiling. Hinamori wraps her hand around Matsumoto's ankle and uses her momentum to kick her in the face. The impact sends Matsumoto to the ground, she lands on her feet moving in time to avoid Momo's next kick. Rangiku steps to the side her orange hair drifting up from the motion. She grabs Momo by her uniform, tossing her up and striking her with open palms in the solar plexus. Hinamori is sent sprawling across the room striking the opposite wall. Dust suddenly erupts like a cloud in the room freaking out the people who are trying to watch the movie. They start leaving mumbling about the place being haunted, Hitsugaya still sitting in his seat doesn't blink during the brief interruption.

Momo glances at Shiro watching the horror movie with a huge box of popcorn in his lap. "What do you see in her?!" Momo shakes her hands at her sides, tears of frustration blur her eyes.

His aquamarine eyes flick over to Hinamori's then Matsumoto's, a deep frown flashes across his face. He stands up and walks over to Matsumoto looking at the blood dripping down from her mouth. Tearing the sleeve from his navy blue turtle neck, Toshiro wipes the blood of her face. "That's enough Hinamori." Hitsugaya leans over Rangiku's shoulder to whisper in her ear. "You aren't doing her any favors, by going easy on her. She needs to learn to respect you."

"She isn't right for you, she is...nothing like me!"

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya's fists clench as he watches Rangiku try to hide the pain of Hinamori's words. "Stop letting her hurt you, I am getting angry."

"Shiro-chan, she doesn't deserve you." Hinamori's tears fall freely down her face. "S-She was Ichimaru Gin's whore."

"You're right Hinamori... I don't deserve Hitsugaya, and I was with Gin. However, you are forgetting two things." Matsumoto's reiatsu flares as she flash steps in front of Hinamori surprising even Hitsugaya with her speed. "One, His name is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." Matsumoto slaps Momo across the face sending her to the ground. "Two, I was the whore who stood between Gin's sword and your heart." Matsumoto walks down the carpeted aisle passing the rows of chairs leaving them alone.

Toshiro lifts Hinamori up from the floor and sets her in a seat. He stand next to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm a horrible person. I don't like who I've become Shi-Captain Hitsugaya."

"..." Hitsugaya remains silent, letting her emotions steady after her outburst.

"I was afraid of losing you." She weeps curling her legs up and covering her face with her hands. "You are all I have left now that Captain Aizen left me."

"Hinamori, you are family to me and I know Matsumoto feels the same way. No matter where I go, or how things change. I'm still here for you."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Apologize to Matsumoto." Hitsugaya turns his back to her, his mind heavy with the changes in his heart since becoming human.

"I will."

"Hinamori, never hurt Matsumoto again."

"Understood. She has become your special person." Momo smiles at Toshiro noticing him shift his weight nervously. "Oh Are you blushing?" Hinamori pops up in front of him to see his flushed face.

"Shut up! Bed-wetter Momo!"

"Shiro-chan has a girl friend!"

"Shut up!"

XXX

**Author's note; Sorry this took awhile I was honestly blocked. It's over now so look forward to the next update! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and like the story. It means a lot to get so feedback. I hope you enjoy! I know it's short but I don't want it to make the next chapter too long.**

**Soaringhellbutterfly**

**Echoinglyartistic- my good friend! **

**Rkfollower; you will find out tonight!**

**Crazygood**

**Electrared**

**RarusuRinnu1310 Woot! A new reviewer /dances.**

**Nymwid; Hey! **


	10. Crash Into Me

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Frozen Passion**_

_**Crash Into Me**_

"_**Oh I watch you there  
through the window  
And I stare at you  
You wear nothing but you  
wear it so well  
tied up and twisted  
the way I'd like to be  
For you, for me, come crash  
into me" **_

"_If you're a man, just say it like you mean it!!" _

"_Matsumoto... I should have told you."_

_Night Three; Crash Into Me_

Dragging his feet around the corner where Orihime lives Toshiro hears upbeat music and girls giggling. Looking through the window he sees Orihime and Matsumoto dancing with smiles on their faces. _"She is so resilient and outgoing, my opposite." _His teal eyes watch the swaying of Rangiku's hips and the curving of her body. The thin straps of her white top show the roundness of her breasts, the golden peach color of her skin accent her earthiness. Her hair fans out around her shoulders briefly touching her bared shoulders. Her long legs are torturing him with her skirt so short it's teasing him when she walks. He has always believed Rangiku to be stunning, but lately the thoughts in his head have been bordering on animistic. He wants to feel her body against his and make her say his name in a soft feminine voice. The struggle to be a gentlemen and treat her the way she deserves is becoming near impossible. To make matters worse she tries seducing him without realizing it's effectiveness. He was ready to surrender last night after she fell asleep on the sofa. Her long mane of hair laying against her face looked so soft, so touchable. Biting down on his lower lip her recalls reaching out and grazing her velvet lips with his fingertip.

Orihime's front door opens tugging him out of his thoughts. He watches Orihime wave goodbye and run down the street as sidewalk lights flick on illuminating her path.

"You staying out there all night to peep on me? " Rangiku asks popping her head out the window. "Not that I mind, I can play along with that." Her hands move to her skirt, she lifts the pleated fabric just enough to show him a glimpse of pink panties making Hitsugaya trip into the rosebushes for the second time in two days.

"MATSUMOTO!" He grumbles tearing off his other sleeve to untangle himself from the thorns. Hearing her laughter he curls the right side of his mouth walking inside the small apartment. "You are killing me!"

"What? I know you want to see." She moves across the room wiggling her hips seductively. "You whispered to me at the movies.."

"I know what I said." Hitsugaya pops his neck shutting his eyes trying to shut out the flash of pink panties running through his mind.

"Let's get naked!" She moves next to him pressing her back against his, turning her head over her right shoulder. She starts to lift off her top when she feels his warm hands tugging it back down.

"Nope, you held back and went easy on Hinamori." He replies trying not to laugh, at teasing her in a cruel way.

"Come on please! I want to know your favorite thing about me!" Matsumoto's big silver eyes shinning in his direction look irresistible. "AWE! You are so mean!"

"You just want to use it against me so I'll sleep with you." Hitsugaya walks into the kitchen clenching his jaw. The smell of her perfume still lingering around him sweet and tempting.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Rangiku folds her hands in front of her leaning against the window frame with a sad look on her face.

"It's not bad wanting to sleep with me." Hitsugaya walks over on the opposite side of the window, watching the way the moonlight makes her face glow. "I-It's just I haven't with anyone before."

"Is it because I have with.." Matsumoto grows quiet feeling the sting of rejection and the guilt of her own past threatens to rob her of the happiness she wants. "Hinamori is right, I'm not good enough for you." She walks past him her hands gripping the short skirt, reminding her of her many flaws.

"Stop." He reaches out and pulls her against him, his height and build supporting her. Lifting his arm across her shoulders he tugs her in front of him. "Look up, what do you see?" His head tilts toward the peach fragrance, his mouth close enough to her neck he feels her warmth radiating on his lips.

"The moon."

"The moon doesn't emit light that the eye can see. The moon is frozen and lifeless, it's cold like me. The light we see is from the sun reflecting off the icy surface." He leans his head down and whispers in her ear. "You are like the sun to me. Without you I would just be cold and lifeless." Turning her around to look at him in the eyes his heart beats with a fast rhythm pressing him to confess all his thoughts. "You are the sun with eyes of the moon."

Rangiku Matsumoto is speechless again, he has taken her voice and locked it inside his heart. His way with words surprise her stirring her desire for him in new ways. She has never been seduced by words before. Toshiro has managed to challenge her to be more than what she ever thought she could be.

"I'm so far from you, it's like I can't run fast enough." He whispers tugging her against his chest so he can wrap his arms around her. "May I kiss you Rangiku?"

"Yes..." She whispers finding her voice just in time to manage a reply. His lips cover her so sweetly, pressing down on hers, as his hands move up her arms to touch her face. She relaxes into the kiss, his thumbs make circles on her cheeks. He doesn't need to ask, but he does. He doesn't have to treat her so... _"He makes me feel like a woman." _

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" His lips part opening the kiss, pulling her with him deepening the desire hanging around them like a thick blanket. His breath catches when he feels her warm tongue slide against his upper lip. His heart already pounding in his chest almost leaps into his throat when she slides her hands into his hair. His groin tightens uncomfortably as he grows hard. The low groan escapes his throat before he can stop, it echoes in her mouth, encouraging her to lean her hips into his.

"Your hair feels softer than mine, it's incredible." She says breaking the kiss to focus on running her fingertips through his spiky hair.

"Rangiku..." He tries to move away only to bump his leg on the table.

"Oh!" Her eyes grow large and bright with excitement. "It's your hair, you have a thing about you hair?"

"That can't be my favorite thing about _you_. It's not about _you_!" His face turns red as moves over to the sofa to get some distance from her.

"Hmm" She puts her index fingertip to her lips to think more carefully. Her right eyebrow flicks up as a devious smile stretches across her face. "_Oh, Toshiro...You are doomed I know your secret!" _Matsumoto walks up next to him and slowly takes off her pink scarf, sliding it off her neck down to the floor. Arching her neck she flips her hair off her neck, then lifts her silver eyes up to meet his. She grins at the intense expression on his face. "Something on your mind Toshiro?" She asks then touches her neck lightly with her fingertips, moving them deliberately down to her shoulders.

Toshiro swallows the tightening of his throat, watching her long fingers stroking her neck. She steps in his direction while discarding her belt. She lifts off the white peasant top and tosses it on the floor, leaving her wearing a small skirt and thin undershirt. He starts to panic slightly blinking his eyes trying not to gasp aloud at the sight of her nipples showing through the sheer fabric. Pushing him onto the sofa she sits on her knees near him.

"It's getting late I think I'll go to bed." He tries to get up when he feels her fingers slip into his hair again._ "Damn it! SHE KNOWS NOW I'LL NEVER HAVE MY WAY ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE!"_

He stops cold shutting his eyes feeling the wonderful sensation of her hands wrapped in his hair. Chills travel up his spine to his neck, lifting the tiny excited hairs. Her index finger grazes his right ear. He feels her hands yanking off his shirt, the soft light touches of the pads of her fingertips feeding the sizable erection bulging in his pants. Her hand immediately slides down the contours of his chest causing Toshiro to groan. Rangiku unbuttons his pants to slide her fingers over his growing member. "You are driving me crazy."

"Drive me crazy too." She straddles his lap and presses his hands to her breasts. He moves his thumbs across her nipples, his teal eyes never leaving hers. Taking in her pleased reaction to his touch, he leans his lips closer to the sheer fabric. Flicking out his tongue he licks the bud through the fabric watching it tightening and pushing outward. "More please." She replies arching her back to entice him to touch her more. Putting his right hand on her waist supporting her, he lifts her up to lay her down on the large sofa. She unzips her skirt and wiggles out of her panties tossing them on the floor next to her.

Her legs part making room for him to lean his hips on hers. Grinding her hips against him sends a flurry of pleasure through his body. The friction of soft hairs combined with her movements almost driving him over the edge. "S-Stop that, or It'll be over before I can start." He scolds her as sweat gathers on his brow, his whole body feels hotter than ever before. His lips return to the wet spot on her shirt licking and nibbling at her tight nipple until she starts to hum. She lifts her legs and tugs his slacks with his underwear down his hips with her feet. She arches her back feeling his erection rubbing against her.

"Please Toshiro."

"Not yet." He whispers moving his hand down her belly, sliding his finger into the soft wet heat of her sex.

"Ah!" She immediately reacts to him as his fingertip taps on her sensitive spot. "Please."

"Not yet." He strokes her moving his fingertip over her then dipping inside. She gasps loudly and arches her back in pleasure. He watches her eyes glowing with passion, trying to wait on her. He moves his fingers faster, her hips move to meet his hand in a fast rhythm.

"Oh!" Liquid heat coats his fingers as she pants loudly. He moves over her sliding himself inside her carefully slow, unsure what to expect. She releases a sigh feeling him enter her for the first time. She watches his serious face, shocked by how gentle he is. "Tell me what you feel?"

"I-It's so much warmer than I thought." He feels her hips shift taking him all the way inside. He begins to move in and out slowly with deliberate strokes. His brows crease in concentration as the pressure inside him begins to travel demanding satisfaction.

Rangiku leans up pulling him closer to her and pressing her mouth to his in a hot kiss. She arches her hips again as her climax shakes her body against his.

"Ran..can I?" He whispers his control slipping away amidst the fire in his body coaxing him to move faster.

"Yes!" She replies feeling his hips quicken but remain gentle drawing out her orgasm to last longer than she thought possible. It was building with every movement he made, throbbing inside her screaming to get out.

"Oh my..." She stutters arching her neck back as the incredible tension inside her explodes causing him to release a torrent of pleasure deep inside her.

Toshiro is the first to move, pulling out slowly with a hiss on his lips leaving the overwhelming heat of her body.

"Why do I feel so light, and tired at the same time?" His asks getting out the futons.

"That's perfectly normal for a guy." She replies getting up to lay on the bed. Toshiro covers up Rangiku before flopping into bed next to her.

"Rangiku?" Toshiro yawns feeling her press her body around his. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all, you can do that to me anytime." _"Somehow he made me feel...untouched."_

"Rangiku....I..."

"Hmm? He is asleep. Haha!" She lifts her head to look at his sleeping face and smiles. "I will probably never be able to tell you, so here goes..I love you." She whispers then lays down listening to the soft sounds of him sleeping before drifting to sleep.

**XXX**

**Tada! Ok I really hope you like this. I was up all night writing this . I'm still new at Lemon so please forgive me if I messed it up ! Reviews are Love and I need love! Snivels. This was difficult cause Shiro was a virgin. He kinda has to be you know! Oh I hope I didn't ruin the story... Thankfully the next lemon I won't have to be so careful! Woot! After writing this I was looking for a song and Crash into me was playing on my ipod. It fits them like no other! **

**P.S. Hyorinmaru is the smex...I would violate him so often. Please Review!**

Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band (I don't Own It)

You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws  
in you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you

You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream

Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream

If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
to forgive me  
in my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl  
close to me

Oh and you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
and show the world to me  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
and show your world to me  
In a boys dream.. In a boys dream

Oh I watch you there  
through the window  
And I stare at you  
You wear nothing but you  
wear it so well  
tied up and twisted  
the way I'd like to be  
For you, for me, come crash  
into me


	11. I'll Find a Way

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**I don't own "Find a Way" by Safetysuit please listen to it. It's on that site with tube in the name.**

_**Frozen Passion**_

"_**Hold on,  
What's the rush? What's the rush?  
We're... not done are we?  
Cause I don't need to change this...  
Atmosphere we made if you can stay one more hour  
Can you stay one more hour?  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay**_

Hold on  
I'll be here when it's  
All done you know  
Cause what's the point in chasing  
If I can't enjoy your face and  
We can be wrong tonight  
Can we be wrong tonight?

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay  
I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

And if I was running you'd be the one who I would be running to  
And if I was crying you would be lying on the cloud that would pull me through  
And if I was scared than I would be glad to tell you and walk away  
That I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way into you

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay  
I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

And if I was running  
And if I was crying  
And if I was scared  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me"  


**Day two; "I'll find a way"**

Stirring in her bed Matsumoto stretches her back with a long groan. Opening her eyes she is startled to see a set of intense aquamarine eyes on her. After blinking a few times, she realizes he is laying next to her on his side watching her with a small hint of a smile on his normally grumpy face.

"You look happy." She says sitting up and holding her arm above her in a long flex.

"Have I ever told you, that you sleep like a feline?" His voice is low and very soft in a sensual tone. "You practically purr while sleeping, it's... interesting. No, I meant to say it's adorable."

She smiles a huge grin and lifts up her eyebrows at him. She is secretly thrilled to wake up next to him, no one ever cared enough to wait for her to wake up before leaving. She is used to Gin's habit of drifting in and out of her bed whenever the mood strikes him. "I'm usually the one watching you sleep. Ah, I do miss the coolness around you. It's almost winter though. Lucky!"

"You told me you hate the desert why?" He asks threading a thick lock of her hair through his fingers.

"The village I lived in... they took me, one night. Deep into the desert and left me there to die."

He drops the soft strands abruptly and looks at her sad face. "How many died while you slept?"

"My mother, and my father." Her eyes shine with unshed tears. "Haineko, is territorial."

"_I don't blame you... Haineko." _"Rangiku, How about I take you out for breakfast?"

XXX

"Damn it!"

Toshiro walks into the house to the most annoying sound he has ever heard and a thick cloud of smoke.

"Matsumoto?!" He coughs out her name, looking around for her bright hair.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Matsumoto stomps her foot up and down in a fit of frustration. Toshiro's tall white head darts through the smoke and snatches her hand. He smothers the grease fire with flour and opens up all the windows.

"What happened?"

"I tried to make lunch." Her sad eyes look down at the floor, she kicks the stove. "Stupid oven making me look bad!"

"Did you burn yourself?" His teal eyes dart around her exposed arms searching for damage.

"Yes!" She folds her arms in front of her as she sticks out her lower lip.

"Where?"

"My pride is burnt to a crisp!" She puts her arms around Toshiro her head dropping to his broad shoulders. "Will you kiss it, and make it feel better?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Hitsugaya's right eye twitches in irritation. "Where?"

"Here!" Matsumoto lifts her elbow up to Toshiro's lips for a soft peck. "Oh, and here." Her freshly painted red fingernail points to her bare shoulder blade. Toshiro sighs bending his neck down to press his lips against her soft skin. His mouth grazing the thin red spaghetti strap holding up her low cut top. "Opps, it was here." Her hands slide up her neck near her earlobe. Toshiro's eyes narrow watching her fingertips move her hair behind her ears.

"You sure that's where your pride is?" He flicks out his tongue, lightly grazing her peach scented skin.

"Ah...yeah. I'm positive." She wraps her arms around him tugging him closer. "Hmm...maybe it was.."

"Shhh." He slides his mouth over hers pressing her backward into the cabinets with his hands moving up her sides. She responds my slipping her hands into his soft minty smelling hair. With a groan he lifts her up to sit on the counter top behind her so she has a better angle to caress his hair. Toshiro closes his eyes and savors the closeness of her skin, the sweetness of her hair. Breathing deeply he places a hand on her lower back and waits for her to touch her tongue to his lip. Almost smiling when she does a few moments later, he opens his mouth to give her what she wants. His heart beats faster, and the energy between them makes him moan.

"Wait a minute!" He breaks the kiss blinking his eyes and looking at his hands.

"AWE, don't hold out on me again!"

"No, don't you feel it?" He lifts his hands up in front of her, the faint reiatsu swirls around his hands.

"Reiatsu?" She touches his hand, her reiatsu causes his to burn away instantly. "Does this mean I have to stay away from you?"

"I don't know?" He notices her beginning to worry, but no words come to his mind to comfort her. He just couldn't imagine her gone. She the one constant he's had, the one person he knows better than anyone.

"No..no say no!" Her silver eyes plead, her hands shake in fear. Someone else to say goodbye to...This can't be happening she struggles to stay calm. "Toshiro!"

"Don't be scared." He touches her shoulder with his palm tugging her against his chest. "Do you remember what I said? That if they try to split us up?"

"I don't want to leave you, I-I don't leave I stay. I haven't left your side in fifty years!"

"I'll find a way... Who am I?" He turns her head toward his to look into her eyes. Toshiro feels his pulse race, his cheeks burn with heat."Who am I?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." She replies meeting his lips halfway. Rangiku presses her mouth over his in a heated kiss. With her mind reeling from the possibility of being separated from him she becomes filled with the need for his embrace.

Clutching at the hem of her shirt he slides his thumbs under the red fabric to rub small circles on her sides. Her hair, the softness of her skin, the spot on her neck that makes her sigh, everything that he cherishes, he wants to touch. Moving his hands over her soft-fragrant body the distance between their bodies becomes painful to him. His passion ignites for her when she pulls gently on his hair with those delicate hands that make him weak. Could that really be his voice moaning in her ear? His instincts tell him to reach out with everything he has, offering it all to her. He grabs her hand leading her to the sofa. Tugging her under him to lay her ginger colored hair fans out in a tantalizing wave against the dull blue fabric. He hovers above her, his breath quickening in anticipation of her acceptance. His turquoise eyes narrow looking down at the kind expression she is giving him. He debates saying the words locked in his heart.

"What is it?" She reaches up and touches his face. He leans his cheek deeper into her palm the comforting softness of her skin touching his, presses him forward.

"I-I want to touch you more." Toshiro immediately regrets saying something so embarrassingly honest. "But I need to go ask Urahara a few things."

"Hold on, stay with me just one hour?" Her fingertips touch his lips softly the tip of her fingernail slips inside to stroke his moist tongue.

Gently sucking on her finger he nods his head. He can't imagine not giving in to her about anything she could want from him. Taking her finger from his mouth he kisses a path up her arm stopping at her elbow. He moves his head over to the red blouse and tugs up on it with his teeth. Hearing her suck in a breath he plants kisses on her exposed belly moving his tongue over her bellybutton. Setting his knees between her legs, he yanks his shirt off. Tossing it on the floor his pants soon follow after. She does then same, and their bodies slide against each other. Skin touching skin increasing the intensity in his eyes, her warmth irresistible to him.

Impatiently she moves her hips up and wraps her legs around his waist pushing him inside her. His hardness suddenly inside her sends a hot shiver down her spine causing her to arch her back. "Ah!" She feels herself tighten around him increasing the pleasure inside her body.

He leans over her sliding his hand around to the base of her back and pulls her up closer to him. Turning her into a sitting position he holds her body against his with one strong hand on her lower back. The shift allows her to grab into the back of sofa and slide up and down on his throbbing manhood.

"Ah...you are always so achingly warm." He whispers nibbling on her neck, holding her head close to his with his free hand. Hot liquid covers his erection as her sex flutters against his. "Oh, that feels incredible. Did you just come?"

"Yes!" She gasps grabbing onto his shoulders feeling another strong climax building.

"Again, Rangiku." His voice cracks when his orgasm shakes his body, releasing the suppressed passion he has inside.

XXX

**Author's notes; Hey all! Well, I hope this lemon is a little better ;D Review to give me some feedback on it! I'm a nervous woman o.o Oh you can buy that song on Itunes it's a great song! I have two polls on my site about the next stories I want to work on please visit it and vote! Special Thank yous to Gloaming Grove my great friend and beta for Bya's Yaoi Edit. And To the people who have reviewed this encouraging me to keep writing.**

**Thank you to the lovely chapter 10 reviewers...**

**Qissa chan**

**Electrared**

**RarusuRinnu1310 **

**KatonRyuuka **

**Rkfollower**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Frozen Passion**_

"_**Matsumoto...I dream that I die in a field of ice."**_

"_Matsumoto... What I'm about to do. I hope you understand. I am also territorial."__**  
**_

**Night two;**

She stirs opening her gray eyes and glancing around for his shape. However, this evening she will not find him next to her. Getting up she finds a large bouquet of pink roses with a note attached to them. Grinning she puts the flowers in the vase he has on the kitchen table.

_Rangiku, I'm sorry I'm not there when you wake up. Please forgive me. I have gone to talk to Urahara about my reiatsu. Meet me at the Water Tower Office after nine tonight. You are in my heart, Toshiro Hitsugaya._

"AWE!" Her eyes read over the last line three times. "AWE!" Matsumoto fights the urge to cry from the sweet gesture. She looks around for the teapot and stubbles across a little yellow book.

"Sex, for dummies?" Opening it up she sees many passages underlined, and tears start to well up in her eyes. "That's my captain for ya." She sniffles putting the book back and grabbing the teapot. Orihime walks inside and looks at the large vase of flowers on the table with wide eyes.

"Are those from Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Oh, it gets better, read the card!"

"Awe!"

"I know!" Matsumoto stuffs the card in her purse with a big grin on her face. "I knew the moment I saw him, he was gonna treat a girl right."

"You know Rangiku-san, I have been wondering. What are going to do when he gets his powers back and turns...um...shorter again?" Orihime puts her hand out in front of her at about where Hitsugaya's height would be.

"I don't know..." Rangiku grows quiet thinking about her problem for a moment. "Guess that means sex is out of the question. Awe damn it, and he is so good at it!"

"When Kuchiki-san got his powers back he went back to the way he was."

"Yeah, except he got a wife to show for it. I-I suppose I'll just have to wait until he a little taller before we..." She stops, looking at Orihime's flushed face. "You gonna explode from hearing the details?"

"N-No, it's just I just realized K-Kurosaki-kun's.."

"Oh MY GOD! You are just figuring out that he is fair game now?!"

"I-I don't know how he feels about me! Help me Rangiku-san, I need advice!"

"I know exactly what to do!"

~FP~

Somewhere in Karakura town a cold chill runs up Ichigo's back.

"Kurosaki, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Toshiro, I just felt some kind of odd sense of foreboding. What did Urahara say about Rangiku-san eating your reiatsu?"

"He said it would be for the best if we separated until my powers come back." Toshiro replies hating just saying it aloud.

"Lame, somehow I don't see you leaving her for any reason." Ichigo replies checking his watch.

"You late for something, Kurosaki?"

"Eh, I'm supposed to be meeting Inoue for.." He swallows hard. "Dinner."

"Good luck with _that_." Hitsugaya grimaces recalling the time he was subjected to Orihime's cooking.

"Rangiku-san can't cook either."

"I know but when she tries. I can't help but lov-" Hitsugaya's voice stops cold. Did he just say that? He love her? Already?

"Awe, that's real cute Toshiro."

"Say anything else Kurosaki and you die!" Hitsugaya's deep voice jumps an octave.

"Don't be shy..." Ichigo stands up with a big grin on his face. "You loooooove her! HAHAHA!"

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro kicks Ichigo on the back of his knees making him trip and fall. "I haven't told her yet."

"HAHA-What?"

"I just didn't have the right moment yet."

"I thought you were..um you know."

"Shut-up!"

"Oh man, you did it and didn't say you-"

"I chickened OUT ALRIGHT!"

"Kurosaki-san! Hi~!" Inoue waves to them running toward the two men wearing a short black leather skirt and a rather revealing off the shoulder top.

"Holy Shi...Inoue" Ichigo mumbles getting up off the ground. "All that skin..."

"You are doomed Kurosaki. I think Matsumoto dressed her up tonight."

"Very doomed."

~FP~

It was dark by the time he arrived at the water towers office. He was thirty minutes early and as he opened the door he didn't expect to find her there. He also didn't expect to see a pool of blood on the desk and Matsumoto's Soul Candy dispenser laying crushed underneath the desk. He quickly scans the area looking for clues while his blood pressure steadily rises. Finding nothing he runs out the door and stop abruptly as the arrow land in front of him with a note stuck through it.

_Missing something? Be at the overpass in front of the expressway's number 3 exit in twenty minutes. Don't be late...we might get bored... She has a nice body. Act one._

"Where is she?" Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes flash with a ferocity in the quiet moonlight as he steps under the shadow of the overpass. The three dirty men holding wooden bats with nails protruding out of them sneer.

"We are supposed ta give this to ya." The man wearing a ripped leather jacket tosses a pink scarf on the ground, kicking it in front of Toshiro. "He said, 'Your kitten sure is a pretty thing, and if you don't hurry...When he is done with her, she might not want you to save her." The group howls nasty comments and laughs in Hitsugaya's frowning face.

"Where?" He asks his voice hissing under his clenched jaw.

"Be here at midnight, tomorrow." The man in the jacket drops a folded up piece of paper to the floor. "If you are late...he is going to start cutting off parts, and it'll take you a month to collect enough to bury her." They walk away leaving Hitsugaya alone, the darkness casting a shadow over the anger on his face. He walks over and picks up the scarf and the next "Act" in the game he must play. He will play the madman's game to get back the one thing he refuses to lose. His gaze falls on the pink scarf he was accustomed to seeing wrapped her neck and arms. His eyebrows furrow noticing drops of blood around the center part where it would fall around her neck. Looking at the map he sprints away heading for the place he hid her sword, his feet pushing his body forward.

Nearing the outskirts of the city Toshiro climbs up a water tower and slumps to his knees on the scaffolding. Wrapping the pink scarf around his neck, he lays down making a pillow with the slack, gently rubbing his face with the soft knitted fabric with one hand, clutching her zanpaktou with the other. The peach and ginger fragrance of her scarf comforting him, and the echo of her distant laughter, lulling him to sleep.


	13. Home

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

_**Frozen Passion**_

"_I long, as does every human being, to be at home wherever I find myself."  
Maya Angelou _

"_**Your name is Hyorinmaru, and I am your master Hitsugaya Toshiro!"**_

"_**There is no way a mere child can be my master...because my power is so vast. Only a truly powerful shinigami can wield me."**_

"_**I've been told the zanpaktou released from their master's are being controlled by their instincts...Tell me Hyorinmaru, what do you instincts tell you to do? What does your heart desire?"**_

"_**I seek a place where I belong..."**_

Chapter 13; Home

He knows before he opens his eyes, her face would not be there. Despite her painful absence, he rouses himself. Opens his teal eyes to the high scenery atop the water tower. Pulling the pink scarf closer to his neck, he lifts her sword.

"Why didn't you just force herself out of the gigai?" He slides Haineko from her sheath looking at the bloodless blade. "Why didn't you fight back?!" Glancing down at the ground he sees Urahara climbing up the rusty ladder.

"Good morning, captain Hitsugaya." He sits down next to him holding onto his green striped hat so the brisk winds don't blow it away. "It would seem vice-captain Matsumoto-san is missing. Any ideas where she is?" His blue eyes flick to her open sword with curiosity.

"Don't fuck with me right now, if you know anything. You'd better tell me."

"Ooh, you sound serious."

"I'm a serious guy."

"Let's just say...hypothetically, if she is kidnapped by a group of humans."

"Humans? Then that could explain why she didn't draw her sword on them."

"Yes, however..."

"Why didn't she just force out of her gigai and runaway?"

"Here I brought you a gift." Urahara produces a syringe with a long needle attached to it.

"What is it?"

"Think of it like the shinigami's version of adrenaline. Now don't use that unless you absolutely have to. Because it could make your human heart burst, or if you are lucky restore your powers for five minutes."

"She was protecting me...I was supposed to meet her there."

"Oh, it's like you don't really need me."

"Why _are_ you helping me?"

Urahara points down to the two orange heads walking out of the tree line. "Kurosaki-san, said you would die before asking for anyone's help."

"Bastard."

~FP~

He walks inside the dimly light building quickly scanning the room. He notices two men with crude weapons and another with a gun at the front near another doorway.

"You actually showed up! HAHAHA! You are stupid kid."

"Where is Matsumoto?"

"She is through this door, you are going to have to make it past us first."

"Fine by me." Hitsugaya moves to his left kicking a chair toward the man with the gun, knocking out of his hands. Stepping in front of the closest man he presses his two longest fingers to the collar bone in a quick jab making the man fall down. Turning quickly Hitsugaya side steps the baseball bat aimed at him, moving inside into the man's chest hitting him with both his palms crushing four ribs. He falls backward to the ground coughing up blood. His main concern, the man with the gun pops up from behind the bar and fires. Hitsugaya steps back one foot as the bullet enters his shoulder.

"Your whore is gonna die."

"Matsumoto's not a whore."

"Shoot to Kill, _Shinso_." Bright light extends through the back wall piercing the man with the gun and lodging itself into Hitsugaya's leg shattering his leg.

"W-why?" The man gurgles blood from the floor.

"It ain't nice ta call Ran a whore." Ichimaru appears in the door way sealing his sword. He snaps his fingers, the walls behind him crumbles away revealing Matsumoto. She is tied by her hands standing on a chair with a thick rope around her neck. Blood pours down her arms and legs splashing into a puddle on the chair making it slippery and difficult to stand on.

"Toshiro... I'm sorry." Her voice is weak and cracking. Tears stream down her blood soaked cheeks."It's hopeless."

"Ichimaru...Gin... What the fuck do you want!" Toshiro watches her tears trickle down. Tears are worse than blood, much worse. He couldn't bare to see her cry.

"I want my mark back." He lifts his hand unrolling a bloody patch of skin with Hyorinmaru's image tattooed on it. "I had to cut her out of that damn gigai!"

Anger...absolute rage...things he has allowed to show only a few times boils inside him fueling his fast beating heart.

"You are _dead!_" Hitsugaya pulls Haineko out of her sheathe and points it at Ichimaru.

"What can you do to me? Little human boy." His thin wicked smile stretches across his face. "It must just burn you up that I got her before you! When she was wide eyed and innocent. That was the first thing I took from her." He lifts his blade and points it toward Matsumoto. "I delighted in defiling everything beautiful about you Ran."

Rangiku's eyes watch Hitsugaya through the blurs, she sees him taking out a syringe.

"So Shiro-chan~!" Ichimaru's voice mocks lifting the blade to her throat. "I'm gonna to let you watch her die."

"_Haineko....help Rangiku." _

"Shoot to KI-"

"RANGIKU, GET AWAY!" Toshiro screams as Gin's blade slices through the rope holding her up, continuing snaking across her neck slitting her throat. She falls to the ground her silver moon eyes dulling.

Clenching his teeth he shoves the needle into his chest and presses down on the plunger.

"What's that you did there?" Gin flash steps over to him grabbing him by the throat and lifting him from the dirty floor.

"I have nothing left to lose. My sun is _dead._"

_**氷原の夢を見る**__**  
I dream of an ice field  
**__**氷の気配がする**__**  
I can feel the ice  
**__**声が聞こえる こだましている**__**  
I hear a voice echoing  
**__**圧し潰すような 包み込むような**__**  
squashing and wrapping  
**__**遠く鳴り響く 雷鳴のような**__**  
like thunder echoing in the distance**_

_**声が聞こえる**__**  
I hear a voice  
**__**圧し潰すような 包み込むような**__**  
squashing and wrapping  
**__**遠く鳴り響く 雷鳴のような**__**  
like thunder echoing in the distance  
**__**この掌に触れる 花のような**__**  
like a flower touching my palm**_

"_**I can hear a voice. A faraway roar from somewhere near; I've decided to find out where it is that voice comes from. Even if I have to bury myself in the middle of this ice field."**_

"_**Let the world grow dark and cold. Freeze it all, the sun no longer shines for me. She was my home."**_

"_**Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru."**_

_**"Yes, Master."  
**_

_**Hey all, I hope I don't get hate mail over this chapter O.o I had planned this from the beginning after all. If you are thinking that Shiro-chan is OOC here I politely disagree. He joined the shinigami's to find out how to control his powers and for a place to belong. To not be treated like a freak or a child. It isn't a stretch to say he would react like this if it was all taken from him. Please review! Next chapter will be a good one^^**_


	14. Death in the Ice Field

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Frozen Passion**_

"_**I can hear a voice. A faraway roar from somewhere near; I've decided to find out where it is that voice comes from. Even if I have to bury myself in the middle of this ice field."**_

"_**Do not seek the because - in love there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions." Anais Nin  
**_

Ichimaru Gin is pressed against the crumbling buildings wall as the massive reiatsu ripples out from Toshiro. All he could see is a mass of white power as his grinds his teeth in pain. His eyes bulge watching the form walking toward him with long teal hair. The long blade in his hand is unmistakably Hyorinmaru.

"You are Hyorinmaru?" Gin wheezes as the blade points at his temple.

"I am." Hyorinmaru slowly slices into Gin's throat, the ice begins to grow out from the blade. "You will die for killing my master's love."

"Tch, I loved her _first_." Ichimaru raises his blade. "Kill 'em Shinsou!" From the ground burst forth a giant King Cobra wrapping it's long body around Hyorinmaru. The snake flicks it tongue over Hyorinmaru's neck.

"Hyorinmaru." Toshiro stands up dragging his blood and ice encrusted leg with him. "Kill that fucking snake."

"Of course." Hyorinmaru begins dropping the temperature in the dilapidated building.

"Bankai. Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring." Ice erupts from Hyorinmaru's blade streaking to Hitsugaya in a large ring. The ring circles around him once before shattering, and his blade appears in his hand. His wings grow from his back arching up high in the room.

"Impressive as always Hitsugaya-kun." Ichimaru turns his blade up making streak toward Hitsugaya in a large white path.

Hitsugaya moves away from it easily. Shinsou bites down on Hyorinmaru's neck injecting poison in him.

"Sure you wanna dodge that?"

"Rangiku.." Toshiro flashes toward Rangiku's limp ice-covered body. He already knows he is too far away. He sees Rangiku's sword near her body, moving quickly he tosses the sword in the path of Shinsou. It is easily deflected, a blur of black flashes in front of Rangiku.

"Tozanshō!" The bright blue protective pyramid surrounds Rangiku and a tiny brunette.

"Hinamori?" Toshiro stops suddenly as Shinsou's attack is halted by the Kidou.

"That won't stop me Hinamori-chan." Ichimaru moves his blade through the barrier cutting into Hinamori's shoulder.

"Bound Lightning." Momo grabs ahold of the sword activating the Kidou, lightening streaks up the blade electrifying Gin and Shinsou at the same time. Shinsou releases Hyorinmaru and Gin drops his sword. "Jikanteishi." Hinamori creates a temporal stasis around Rangiku.

"Kyomon." Toshiro mumbles lifting his hand creating the glass barrier in front of Hinamori and Rangiku. "Ichimaru you are _dead._"

"Hyorinmaru..."

"Ah." Hyorinmaru's body changes into a great ice dragon biting down on Shinsou, crushing him with his ice blossom.

"Hehe, come on then. Let's see who really is a genius." Ichimarau grins swinging his sword wildly.

Toshiro narrows his eyes watching the quick jabs of Gin's sword. The overwhelming movements intending to take your opponent of guard. However, Toshiro has seen him fight before and remembers his flaws. Sweeping low he moves left, then right his blade moves toward Gin's bare neck.

Red eyes open grimacing then shutting, as Hitsugaya jumps up to slide down Shinsou's blade. His leg kicks Gin's jaw sending him crashing through the brick building. Gin spits blood on the hard dirt and arches his blade up high in a circle.

Blades rain down from the sky around Toshiro, impaling him in the legs and chest. His sword falls to the ground, pulling the blades from his legs the ground begins to freeze and crumble from his feet toward Gin.

"Let the world grow dark and cold. Freeze it all, the sun no longer shines for me. She was my home. Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya eyes shine pure white as the area around him flash freezes into a field of ice.

_"Yes, Master."_

Speaking to the atmosphere, he causes the darkness to fall. Darker than the night the storm clouds swirl and blanket the sky suffocating the starlight. Rain pours down, soaking their faces in cold moisture. Soon the rain turns to snow falling down on everything within a five mile radius.

"You will burn in hell with me!" Gin opens his eyes again as his feet feel numb and cold he walks toward him.

"Hell is cold Ichimaru. I should know, Hyorinmaru lives there in it's depths with crimson ice of blood running in his veins."

"You still talkin'? I thought you were pissed I killed Ran?" Ichimaru drops his blade suddenly as ice forms up his arms and legs.

"You feel now don't you."

"What is this?"

"Hyōten Hyakkasō , It's your death." Ice flowers bloom in a large mountain around Gin. "Damn you, Gin. You just could let her be happy."

"Tch, Let me tell you somethin' boy." Ichimaru's voice echoes from inside the ice. "There is only one person... I could never raise my sword to." Ichimaru's red eyes flick to Matsumoto's inside the barrier. Matsumoto's body changes into a small white flower.

"ICHIMARU! WHERE IS SHE!"

"Oooh, Who would have thought, Hitsugaya Toshiro had so much frozen passion locked inside him." Gin's eye glow fiery red as he turns blue.

"Please... I love her." Toshiro whispers tilting his head at Ichimaru.

"Hehe, you are a better man than me." Gin's eyes turn white and a wall behind Hinamori crumbles revealing Matsumoto's unconscious form.

"She is alive Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori's voice echoes to Toshiro from across the glacier.

As the last flower falls and blooms Toshiro watches Ichimaru Gin die with a smile on his face.

**One week later;**

Rangiku-san, please won't you stay at the relief station overnight? You have been asleep a week."

"Thank you Isane, but I am anxious to return to my division and resume my duties."

"Captain Hitsugaya sent word that you were to be given plenty of bed rest."

"Then To-Captain Hitsugaya has his powers back?"

"Of course, there is even a rumor that his powers have increased substantially."

"I see." Rangiku flash steps away from the station and after a few minutes walks inside the tenth division offices. She glances at his empty desk, walking over to hers she sits down and opens a small pink envelope. It's a card wishing she would get better soon from Orihime. Sighing she puts the card in her desk then walks over to the table by the window. On the table is a large bouquet of flowers with a card from Hinamori.

"Now we are even!"

Is all the card says, her vision begins to blur. Wiping at her face she bites on her lower lip then looks outside to glance at the clouds. Will he go back to being just her captain? Now that he is small again, how will she cope?

"You still let me sneak up on you." Hitsugaya's deep voice startles her.

"Captain, I was just admiring the flowers Hinamori left for me." She doesn't turn, her body just won't face him.

"Then you should admire this." The small velvet box slides across the table in front of her. Her heart begins to race as her fingers open the box.

"It's beautiful!" Rangiku looks at the small gold ring with a blue star setting holding up a pink teardrop diamond.

"Are you pleased Rangiku?"

"Y-yes, very!" She starts to turn around when his hand touches her shoulder.

"Then put it on and meet me outside." He flash steps away in a poof of smoke before Matsumoto can show him her happy expression.

"Rangiku-san...This way." Hinamori motions for her to follow her.

Matsumoto walks out of the office to the courtyard in a daze as rows of people stand up. She feels flowers set into her hand and blinks when Jushiro Ukitake gently guides her up through the middle of them. Looking around she sees everyone smiling and Nanao-chan hitting Shunsui with her fan because he is crying to loud. Reaching the front her mouth drops open when Ichigo grabs her hand and grins.

"Kurosaki...you are in the way." Hitsugaya shoves Ichigo aside and takes Matsumoto's hand.

"You're...how?" Rangiku drops her flowers looking at Toshiro standing next to her, his appearance just as he it was when he was human.

"Don't know... don't care." Hitsugaya takes her hand and nods his head for the ceremony to start.

"Dearly beloved..." Yamamoto begins when Rangiku tackles Toshiro in a kiss, wrapping her hands around him. "Uhem, that part is not yet arrived."

"Old people and their traditions." Toshiro grumbles pushing Matsumoto away. "Make it the fast version."

"Very well..."

**Hey all! I hope you like this update =) I want to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! My next Seventeen series I have planned to be a bit longer. From the voting it looks to be Juushiro and Shunsui. I will upload the first chapter of it soon! Please let me know who you would like to pair them with. It can be anyone !**


End file.
